1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a handlebar cover that encloses the steering handlebars, and a light unit mounted to the handlebar cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Some motorcycles have a light unit disposed on a handlebar cover that encloses steering handlebars. Some conventional light units have a headlight disposed in the central portion in the transverse direction of the motorcycle, left and right flasher lamps disposed on the left and right sides of the headlight, and a common outer lens covering the front portions of the headlight and flasher lamps (see JP-A-2004-322827, for example).
In such conventional light units where the headlight and the left and right flasher lamps are covered with a common outer lens, it is sometimes hard to identify the state of the headlight and the flasher lamps being lit, resulting in a need for improvement in visibility.